1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a suspended front steering system for multiple rotation cycles.
The invention relates to the technical field of vehicle-steering elements, and, more specifically, elements of front steering systems for cycles that are used to perform acrobatic figures.
2. Background Description
Steering systems conventionally found in cycles such as bicycles or motorcycles are generally associated with shock absorbers to improve the rider's comfort, as well as the handling and control of the vehicle. These shock absorbers often comprise telescopic forks arranged in the area of the steering column and at the end of which the front wheel is connected.
The forks are made of two telescopic tubes arranged on both sides of the steering column, connected at their end to the front wheel axle. Conventionally provided with spring, gas, or hydraulic shock absorbers, these fork tubes are capable of dampening shocks and vibrations.
If the handlebar is pivoted about the steering axis, the fork tubes abut against the frame when a certain rotation angle is exceeded.
Furthermore, when the steering system pivots, the cables or the hydraulic brake hoses wind themselves up around the steering column, which interferes with the handlebar rotation.
A full handlebar rotation about the steering axis is therefore not possible with these conventional systems.
However, certain BMX-type bicycles have systems that enable a full handlebar rotation about the steering axis. The steering system is thus made of a tube, pivotable about the steering column and to the end of which the front wheel is fixed. A system known as the rotor located in the headset, forming a pivotable connection of the brake cables, provides braking while allowing a handlebar rotation about the steering column or of the bicycle around the handlebar, without entangling the brake cables. This system is commonly used for performing acrobatic figures. With this configuration however, the front wheel steering system is not provided with damping means.
The systems previously described do not therefore make it possible to simultaneously associate a full handlebar rotation about the steering axis with damping the front steering system of a cycle.